Secret Guardian
by Los Malaventurados no Lloran
Summary: ASK finally released their grudge against Bad Luck, and Shuichi is the victim. As he already beaten up, who'll secretly rescue him? Lemon hint, second attempt, mind to RnR?


***Random oneshot written out of boredom. Gravitation credits to Maki Murakami-sensei. Haiku credits to DarkHaikuMoon on Twitter.***

_I will come for you_  
_on a night wrapped in darkness_  
_in your deep, black dreams_

"Do you like it here?" Ma-kun smirked, while slipping a stick into that noisy brat's back.

"Stop it, please... It hurts!" Shuichi yelled, asking for help. Unfortunately, as it's almost dawn, no one comes to rescue him, who is already in lurch.

Shuichi was taken by Taki, the leader of ASK, soon after he left NG for a train. Taki said that he'll give Shuichi some "lessons to be a real artist". Shuichi, with his dense mind, never suspects anything bad will happen to him, and nonchalantly follows Taki to his place. But there, he got molested, instead of getting the "lessons" he's supposed to get.

"Now you feel our pain. We hate it when we're superseded by a newbie like you all, you know? It's a pain in the ass, like that pain you encounter now" Ma-kun laughed, and forcefully thrusting his body over Shuichi's body.

No matter how hard Shuichi is crying, Ma-kun doesn't stop. Ma-kun, as well as other ASKs, already held a grudge to Bad Luck, especially Shuichi. ASK's sales rating drops constantly as Bad Luck grow theirs. And after knowing by accident that Tohma personally favor Bad Luck, they can't wait to release that grudge, as soon as they can.

"And don't tell anyone. Should you dare tell your beloved Yuki or Hiro, not only your career will be finished, they will also be abolished" Ma-kun smirked.

"I-I don't get it at all... I want to go home... Please stop..." Shuichi cried aloud.

"Ah, this cute thing doesn't know anything at all... Should we stop, Taki?" Ma-kun asked for his leader's confirmation before he eventually release Shuichi. He already finished his play, and actually, he pitied Shuichi after he heard Shuichi crying, moaning for help.

"Let's stop. We've already ran out of tapes to record all this thing" Taki smirked. "And listen, Shuichi. Would you please, refrain from releasing your finished single?" asked Taki, with a poker face.

"As if!" Shuichi yelled. He doesn't want all his great work to be discarded, at all risk.

"Ah, well, maybe if I broadcast this video across Japan, and maybe overseas via the internet, I think there's no point in releasing any new single... Your career has been already come to an end, starting from tonight!" Taki laughed.

Soon after, they bring Shuichi outside that dark room, and just like gangsters finishing their play with a victim, dumped Shuichi in front of a silent apartment.

"Goodbye, little brat. We'll see if you have any courage to show up in N.G tomorrow..." said all of them just before they left Shuichi.

Drenched in rain, and full with pain, Shuichi gathered his strength to press his cellphone's keypads. He contacted Hiroshi. It's the only phone number that Shuichi memorized clearly.

[i]"This phone number is currently nonactive, or is unable to receive calls. Please record your message after this beep"[/i]

It's no use. Hiroshi's phone apparently turned off. It may be obvious, considering the time, but Shuichi still left him a message.

"Hiroshi... Tokyo san-choume apartment... I'm in front of that... Please... Save me..."

Before Shuichi is able to record any more detail, his phone beeped. Low battery. Looks like he's already come to a dead end now. He feels like he would die just in minutes.

A few minutes after, he fell asleep. He doesn't remember anything. When he's awake, he's already on Yuki's apartment.

"So tell me where those ASKs are" said Yuki, immediately after Shuichi gains his consciousness.

"Y-Yuki? How come...?" Shuichi sighed, and his tears already flows. "I-I'm sorry... I don't want to cause you any trouble..."

Yuki then sits closer to Shuichi, and hugged him. "No, it's all my fault that you become like this. Gosh, you're just a naive, dense brat. When I take my eyes off of you even for a minute, you become like that already".

Shuichi, who got confused with Yuki's kindness to him, answered with a trembled voice. "A... Are you drunk?"

"Of course no, you brat. You taught me how to sympathize, so I tried it now. Sounds like an epic fail, eh?" Yuki smirked. Then, Yuki's phone rings.

"Hold on, and don't go anywhere. I need to answer this phone call" said Yuki, while he left that room. "Be sure to sleep well, and you'll recover soon"

After Yuki left, Shuichi fell asleep again. He never knows that when he's sleeping, Yuki fights Taki and takes the video with him. And he also doesn't know that it's Hiroshi who called Yuki to pick him up, and told Yuki to be nice to him.

"Let's keep this a secret, for the sake of Shuichi" Hiroshi said, after they're finished with ASK.

"Of course"


End file.
